1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to pipe measuring devices, and more specifically to an apparatus for temporary attachment of a measuring tape to a pipe or coupling for taking measurements from any direction.
2. Description of the Background Art
When installing runs of pipe or conduit, it is desirable to have accurate measurements before cutting the pipe to length and either terminating the end of the pipe or installing a coupling. Electricians find accurate measurements extremely important when installing conduit where one end must land in a coupling or termination box. Proper measurement before cutting guards against waste, improper fitting, and lost work time. To facilitate quick and accurate measurements to be taken it has been, and currently is, the practice of many pipe and conduit installers to have an assistant hold the end of a tape measure at one end of the pipe while the installer himself extends the tape measure and marks the pipe at the point where a cut is to be made. Use of an assistant, however, increases the cost of installation. As a result, several solutions have been proposed for attaching the end of a tape measure to a pipe, thereby eliminating the need for an assistant.
For example, French No. 2,397,620 issued to Duchene on Sept. 2, 1979, discloses a device which permits a tape to be inserted into a pipe and which has a measurement index on the tape which remains in place when the tape is removed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,908 issued to Winston on Mar. 13, 1951, discloses a tape measure spool in combination with an arcuate-shaped apparatus for attachment of the tape measure to the end of a length of pipe. U.S Pat. No. 3,106,617 issued to Bricker on Jan. 16, 1962, discloses a "U-shaped" device which fits into the thread protecting cap on the end of a pipe, and which has a hook for attachment of a tape measure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,934 issued to Scott on Mar. 3, 1953, discloses a hook-shaped device for straddling the end of a pipe, and which is adapted at one end for receiving and holding the end of a tape measure. U.S. Pat. No. 856,938 issued to Beller on June 11, 1907, discloses an anchor for attachment to the end of a tape measure, the anchor securing the tape measure to the edge of a fixture. Finally, an article from "The Real Estate Appraiser & Analyst" dated Fall 1989, discloses a device using an ell-shaped bracket adapted as an anchor for attachment to the end of a tape measure.
The foregoing devices are deficient in one or more important respects. Some are bulky and not well suited for use with small diameter pipes, and do not fit into a small tool box or the installer's pocket for easy field use. Others require a coupling or end cap to be installed on the pipe so that the device can be secured to the pipe. Still others are not adaptable for attachment to pipes of varying diameters. Finally, none of the devices disclosed permit the installer to easily change the direction of measurement.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.